<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regeneration Of Batwoman by Mondo1682</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303871">Regeneration Of Batwoman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682'>Mondo1682</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Regeneration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the recent news of ruby rose leaving batwoman mixed with my doctor who mind. Couldn't resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day the Batwoman Changed: Luke's Prelude and Recap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It happened so fast. Not everyone new or kept the knowlege of what happened. Only the one's close to her did. And this wasn't a change by the crisis. We don't know what did it."<br/>
This is Luke Fox and " Here's the day the Batwoman Changed. </p><p>24 hours ago.... "in a normal day of what's normal in gotham. Or what I call the Alice Games."</p><p>Wayne Tower.</p><p>"But first...</p><p> Their was a book that not only had the secrets and knowlege to kill a bat. Also having the knowlege of all hero's in case of it was needed.  Bruce use to say " what runs around the world. Is what we put into it."  "Now i know how literally he meant that statement. </p><p>Which was a sore spot. But again since what happened happened. I changed my stance on it.  Not only to Kate or the kate that was. Also my father as well. To make a book like this. But not everyone can be stopped by a glowing green rock. </p><p>If it was that easy my father would still be alive. Not have offed himself for the book as well. But that's not the only thing you should know. Here's the lowdown since their was a new bat since bruce wayne or the batman's dissapearance. To paint a picture. </p><p>The Kate that was. Which our story begins with. Looked similar to Ruby Rose. She didn't become much of a team player. But i guess she got absorbed by gotham's gravity of crazziness. We both didn't know it at the time. That it all started from when she wanted to save her ex. Who ditched her.  How romantic but to alice or kate's sister. And her gang of rabbit masks.  </p><p>Events gradually got worse. When all was in the air about alice's origin. Which flooded over after the crisis. Neither side gived. Kate wished for her sister. While Alice wanted Kate to be like her. Until the dam broke when Kate made the logically choice. To eventually compromise. And put Alice with Mouse back in Arkham.</p><p>Mouse, or Jonathan Cathwright. A burned boy raised by his deranged father August Cathwright. To be whoever he wanted. With his ablity to emmulate any voice he hears. Who was also responsible for beth becoming Alice.</p><p>Who is now in the ground because he managed to enrage kate. Because he took her mother's head as well. Talk about disguisting. But this is how skin masks. Started. From his son Mouse. </p><p>Which is when the book i started talking about came in. My dad's black book of bruce's or batman's mind. Because Alice wants to kill Kate as Batwoman. And the book. Holds the answer. While Tommy Elliot will be explained later. </p><p>I think all Alice got was Kryptonite. In her derranged state. Reading all of it. Made me realize if anyone could get it. Then this has potential to nuke the whole world. Causing me and Jullia "to be explained later. " Pennyworth to sacrifice ourselves.  But now we are all safe. While the book hangs in the air. That could go off at any moment. </p><p>The costs have allready begun. In the day that batwoman changed. " luke out mike drop</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are thou Bruce?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm picking up the ball with the season 1 leftovers. Aka the hush bruce wayne. Which will lead to the regneration. I promise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bruce Wayne is back. After mysteriously dissapearing. Reasons ranging from many rumors including was he dead. The Wayne Heir millionare came back last night. In what shape nobody knows. Just that he is in a hospital right now. While everyone in Gotham is holding their breaths. To how he will factor back into the changed gotham. He left." - Vesper Fairchild. Gotham City SonarNews</p><p> </p><p>Elliot Foundation Hospital</p><p>Luke- " Well look who's back. Reserrected like Oliver Queen." Who sat down next to Kate. Who was transfixed on what was playing nonstop since Bruce came back. Getting nervous.</p><p>Kate (Ruby)- "I know I should be glad. Feel like it's closure that he's finally back but..."</p><p>Luke who knows so he picks up the ball - " You and everyone are waiting for the Bruce to drop. How he factors into the city we all weaved together." As Kate takes a breath.</p><p>Kate (Ruby)- "Yes all the answers but I can't seem to shake this feeling asking if it is true. I mean look at Arkham. I thought I solved Alice. And she turned  Arkham into a satallite wonderland. What if something happens with Bruce suddenly being alive? And something worse happens from it." </p><p>Luke then crosses his arms- "Then we beat it like we done so far. One day at a time. Being grateful we didn't shoot our eyes out." </p><p>Kate (Ruby)- "Yeah I'm just glad everything's allright. But I think i understand what it feels like to be a bat."</p><p>Luke smirks- "Then do you wanna pick the batman's brain.?" Knowing he had some questions too. For both the bat and Bruce. </p><p>Kate (Ruby) laughing with the smie on Luke's face- "Oh for sure." Taking a swig of the drink she was holding. "There's some things that I got in mind too. Though what I've been thinking the most is. That he is alive. What happened to him. If it is Bruce."</p><p>Luke-"Agreed if it is. What could have happened to make someone as strong as him. Just leave. Causing gotham to pick up after him." Thinking of his father's death for the book. Knowing what secrets the book held.</p><p>Meanwhile IN ROOM 2120 (translation Bat in numbers) </p><p>The Bruce Wayne or really Thomas Elliot was thinking of his next move. In his Bruce Wayne skin suit. He always wanted to be like Bruce and surpass him. But was genuiely surprised because of Alice he was Bruce.  </p><p>For some kryptonite that Bruce or "he had". Part of him thought it was a fair trade. But look what happened with Mouse. Her own foster brother. Killed because Alice didn't want him to abandon her.</p><p>Now he ends up becoming Bruce Wayne. Instead of a just a new face. He was her newest mouse. And he lost all the power he thought he had. Not knowing how to pick up the pieces. Except be Bruce Wayne. For how long he wasn't sure.</p><p>Um any suggestions on how to write hush Bruce Wayne? To continue the story. I got blanks to fill. Thanks for stopping by. Kudos and rights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so since the seasons are off because of covid. I did one on fanfic net for the flash. I had decided to evolve this to one as well. While keeping the theme intact. I do not own the rights. Hope to hear from anybody. And anyone is doing good. This is pretty short. But it sucks the Ruby Rose left. Batwoman was ending good in season 1. How are they going to pick up the ball for season 2? Now mike drop.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>